fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dyson Salvatore
Dyson Salvatore (ダイソンサルバトーレ Daison Sarubatōre), called occasionally by his shortened nickname of Dy, is a member of the famous Independent Guild, Dawn Horizon and is a member of the Trident Alliance. Formerly a bodyguard employed by a noble family of the Pergrande Kingdom, Dyson was feared and classified as an exceptional bodyguard among normal citizens of the Kingdom. With his proficient usage of Shadow Magic and his masterful swordsmanship and cunningness, he more than earned his dreadful nickname as the Grim Reaper of Orzelus (静粛刈り手将是青サイレントリーパー Orzelus Tekketsu no Rīpā) prior to joining Dawn Horizon. As a child that was abandoned by his parents and forced to grow up on his own, Dyson drifted from place to place; unaware of what to do or who to trust as he learned how to survive on his own from criminals and outlaws. Using his superior intelligence and scheming mindset, Dyson was easily able to make a name for himself and accumulate a reputation as a backstabbing conman who could swindle and steal from anyone he chose too, even occasionally using violence as an answer. Knowing that such a simplistic lifestyle would never allow him to enjoy the fullest riches in life, Dyson soon turned his sights on becoming employed by a noble family that he could inevitably steal their wealth from right under their noses, not caring one bit for misfortune of others. Dyson's planned idea of becoming the bodyguard of a Holy Priestess of the Pergrande Kingdom was a job he was able to land thanks to his connections from being a mercenary. Using his charm and wit, he was quickly able to win over the royal family and incur favor from the Priestess who was obviously quite smitten with Dyson because of his favorable looks and sharp personality. Over the course of several years, Dyson's status across the country rose to unforeseen heights thanks to the Priestess and he became both a symbol of power for the noble family that employed him and also an object of fear for those who would wish that family to disappear. Any assassin's that decided to target the family or himself were swiftly dealt with and Dyson's other infamous nickname, the Guardian of the Holy Priestess (聖巫女の守護者 Hijiri Miko no Gādian) became a widespread alias within the country. That said, Dyson's days of being a bodyguard and restricted within the walls of the country filled him with utter boredom as he had grown tired of slaying weaker enemies that posed no threat towards him. Initially only taking the job to steal the wealth, Dyson's heart longed for a challenge to sedate his boredom and someone who could understand his plight. That wish eventually came true one fateful day when Dyson fought against Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, as the latter had been on a mission to steal something from the noble family. Dyson engaged in a fearsome battle with the mysterious wizard who he was able to emotionally connect with on a deep level as the two were incredibly similar. Unfortunately for Dyson, it was inevitable that he would be defeated as the mysterious stranger proved to be too much for him to handle and instead of slaying Dyson and going about his business, he left Dyson stunned by offering him a place by his side as his right hand man. Though taken by surprise, Dyson felt obligated to accept Tetsuya's invitation and wanted to follow the man who had shown up out of nowhere and caused a storm to appear in his life. Dyson's vast improvement over the years as a byproduct of having fought against Tetsuya hundreds of times has awarded him the honor of being one of Dawn Horizon's S-Class Mages and his loyalty towards both Tetsuya and making the guild the strongest guild within shows just how much he respects and admires his guild master, who he has formed a inseparable bond with. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Amagumo Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Shadow Magic Shadow-Make Sound Magic Sword Magic Requip Trivia Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Swordsman Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Pergrande Kingdom Category:Requip User Category:Mercenary Category:S-Class Mage Category:Earthland Category:Dawn Horizon Category:CBZ Male Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Sound Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Trident Alliance